Penrith, New South Wales
Penrith is a suburb in Greater Western Sydney, in the state of New South Wales, Australia. Penrith is located west of the Sydney central business district and is the administrative centre for the local government area of the City of Penrith. It lies east of the Nepean River. Penrith is a commercial centre, designated a regional city under the NSW Metropolitan Strategy.NSW Government Planning History Penrith was named after the town of Penrith, England. However, Penrith comes from "Penrhyd" which is the Welsh Language for "Chief Ford / Hill Ford". How it got the name is unclear. One theory is that in the early days, development in Penrith was entirely on one road, like the English Penrith, and someone familiar with both spotted the similarity and suggested the name. The earliest known written reference to the name Penrith dates back to 1819. Indigenous settlement Prior to the arrival of the Europeans, the Penrith area was home to the Mulgoa tribe of the Darug people. They lived in makeshift huts called gunyahs, hunted native animals such as kangaroos, fished in the Nepean River, and gathered local fruits and vegetables such as yams. They lived under an elaborate system of Law which had its origins in the Dreamtime. Most of the Mulgoa were killed by smallpox or galgala shortly after the arrival of the First Fleet in 1788. Early British explorers such as Watkin Tench described them as friendly, saying, "they bade us adieu, in unabated friendship and good humour". European settlement Watkin Tench was the first British explorer to visit the area in 1789 and named the Nepean River after Lord Evan Nepean, under-secretary to the home department. Governor King began granting land in the area to settlers in 1804 with Captain Daniel Woodriff's on the banks of the river the first land grant in the area. In 1814, William Cox constructed a road across the Blue Mountains which passed through Woodriff's land at Penrith. Initial settlement in the area was unplanned but substantial enough for a courthouse to be established in 1817. The post office was established in 1828, the Anglican church, St Stephens, was built in 1844 followed by the Catholic Church, St Nicholas of Myra, in 1850. Two other prominent Penrith pioneers were Irish-born Thomas Jamison (1752/53-1811), a member of the First Fleet and surgeon-general of New South Wales (after whom Jamisontown is named), and his son, the landowner, physician and constitutional reformer Sir John Jamison (1776–1844). In 1824, Sir John erected the colony's finest Georgian mansion, Regentville House, near Penrith, on a ridge overlooking the Nepean River. Sir John established an impressive agricultural estate at Regentville and became a Member of the New South Wales Legislative Council. His grave can be seen in St Stephen's graveyard. Regentville House burned down in 1868 but most of its stonework was salvaged and used for building projects in and around Penrith. Another well-known early settler was Thomas Frost (d. 1862) who arrived from Buckinghamshire in 1810. His wife Sarah''Nepean Times'', 19 August 1882, reports on her death had been baptised by Samuel Marsden and her brother, Robert Rope, was reputed to be the first European born in Australia.The Australian Genealogist, Vol.II, part 3, July 1936, which gives his birth date as 5 September 1788.The Pioneers of Sydney Cove, p.87, which gives his birth date as 5 November 1788. In a Petition to the governor of the colony, Sir Thomas Brisbane, on 13 October 1822, Thomas Frost declares that he is a Free Man and cultivates a farm on the Nepean River where he has a herd of 125 cattle. He mentions that the previous Governor, General Macquarie, was pleased to grant him, Thomas, a further of land at Bathurst and he now craves the Governor's consent to drive cattle across the mountains to that property for pasturage. Frost's gravestone still stands in good condition in St. Stephen's Churchyard, Penrith. The first bridge was opened over the Nepean in 1856 and was washed away the following year in a flood. The railway line was extended to Penrith in 1863, a school was established in 1865 and in 1871 the area became a municipality. It officially became a city in 1959. Commercial area Penrith is one of the major commercial centres in Greater Western Sydney. Penrith hosts a number of shopping complexes, the largest being Westfield Penrith, formerly known as Penrith Plaza. The shopping centre features over 300 stores ranging from department stores to specialty shops. Transport Penrith Railway Station is a major railway station on the Western Line of the CityRail network. It has frequent services to and from the City and is also a minor stop on the intercity Blue Mountains Line. Penrith railway station has its own bus interchange (as do several major railway stations in Sydney). Penrith is also served by Nightride Bus route 70. Penrith can easily be accessed from St. Marys and Mt. Druitt via the Great Western Highway. Access from further east is best obtained by the M4 Western Motorway using either The Northern Road or Mulgoa Road exits. If travelling east from the Blue Mountains, access is best obtained by the Great Western Highway. Access from the south can be obtained by The Northern Road and Mulgoa Road, north from Castlereagh road or Richmond road, or from north and south via Westlink M7 and the M4 Western Motorway. Education Penrith Public School and Penrith High School are two public schools in High Street. Jamison High School is in South Penrith. St Nicholas of Myra is a Catholic primary school, which is part of Catholic Education, Diocese of Parramatta), is located in Higgins Street. The Penrith campus of Nepean College of TAFE is located in the centre of town on Henry Street.TAFE NSW - Campuses & Institutes Retrieved 2009-06-18 The Penrith campus of the University of Western Sydney is located in nearby Werrington.Penrith | University of Western Sydney (UWS) Retrieved 2009-06-18 The University of Sydney has a campus near Nepean Hospital in Kingswood, for research into the basic biomedical sciences and educating medical students at the hospital. Landmarks and tourist attractions * Penrith Museum of FirePenrith Museum of Fire Retrieved 2009-06-18 * St Stephen's Church (built in the 1830s), in High Street, and its historic graveyard * Penrith has a campus of the University of Western Sydney * Sydney International Regatta Centre, which was the location for the rowing competitions for the 2000 Olympic GamesSydney International Regatta Centre - Official Website * Panthers World of Entertainment * Penrith Sake Brewery * Nepean River * Nepean Belle - paddle wheeler that does tours along the Nepean River.Nepean Belle * Head of the River, which takes place at the regatta centre Culture Arts The Joan Sutherland Performing Arts Complex is in High Street next to the Council Chambers. Named after opera singer Joan Sutherland, the building was designed by architect Philip Cox and opened in 1990. It incorporates the Penrith Conservatorium of Music and the Q Theatre, which had been operating in Railway Street for 30 years before moving to the complex in 2006. Sport and recreation Penrith has a number of local sporting clubs, the most well known being the Penrith Panthers rugby league club who play in the National Rugby League. The club (one of the largest in Australia) has a massive entertainment complex and resort, Panthers World of Entertainment. Penrith's Junior Rugby League competition is the largest in the world, which also incorporates teams from the Blue Mountains, Blacktown and Windsor/Richmond areas. Visit the Penrith Junior League Website for more information. The Panthers' home ground, Penrith Stadium (or Centrebet Stadium), is also home to the Penrith Nepean United soccer club. The club has been quite successful, perhaps the team's most memorable result has been a 2-1 Win against Asian Champions League contenders Sydney FC in a home game friendly match in front of 5000 fans on 17 August 2007. There are also many other sporting associations, including cricket clubs, AFL clubs, Penrith City Outlaws gridiron team, Panthers Triathlon club and swimming clubs. For a full list see the Penrith City Council's list of sporting groups. Just west of Cranebrook is the Penrith Lakes Scheme, a system of flooded quarries that are now recreational lakes. One of these lakes hosted the rowing events of the Sydney 2000 Olympics. This facility is rated as a Level One course which can be used for international events. The course itself is fully buoyed and can be modified to accommodate swimming and kayaking events. North of the rowing lake is the Penrith Whitewater Stadium, the only pump-powered and artificial whitewater slalom course in the Southern Hemisphere.A review of past and future Olympic Venues Retrieved 2009-06-20 It was built for the Sydney 2000 Olympics, and it continues to host international competitions on a regular basis. Penrith is home to the Elite Fight Gym. A mixed martial arts training facility run by UFC fighter James Te-Huna.http://www.elitefightgym.com.au Media Penrith is home to four local weekly newspapers: The Western Weekender, Nepean News, Penrith Press and Penrith Star. It is also home to local radio stations Vintage FM 87.6, FUSION 87.8 FM Dance Music Radio and Cool Country 2KA. Geography Penrith sits on the western edge of the Cumberland Plain, a fairly flat area of Western Sydney, extending to Windsor in the north, Parramatta in the east and Thirlmere in the south. The Nepean River forms the western boundary of the suburb and beyond that, dominating the western skyline, are the Blue Mountains. There is a difference of opinion between Penrith City Council and the Geographical Names Board of New South Wales as to the boundaries of Penrith the suburb. The Board includes in its official description the area of Kingswood Park, Lemongrove and North Penrith, which the Council considers separate suburbs. Climate The city falls under the Humid subtropical climate (Cfa). The temperatures are a few degrees warmer than Sydney (Observatory Hill) on summer days and a few degrees cooler on winter nights. In extreme cases, there could be a temperature differential of 10 degrees Celsius in summer due to sea breezes, which do not usually penetrate inland to the Nepean. Mean Summer temperatures are 18 °C to 30 °C and in the Winter 6 °C to 18 °C. Mean yearly rainfall is 698.6 millimetres, which is less than Sydney (Observatory Hill) rainfall by 300-400mm, as coastal showers do not penetrate inland. The highest recorded temperature is 46.0 °C in January 2001. The wettest months are from October through to March and driest from April to September, although high amount of rain is still evenly distributed throughout the year. |date=August 2010 }} Population Demographics According to the 2006 census conducted by the Australian Bureau of Statistics, Penrith had a population of 11,396. Apart from English, no language was spoken by more than 1% of the population with Arabic (0.9%) topping the list. Of people born overseas, three of the top five countries were England, New Zealand and Scotland with India (1.0%) the leading non-English speaking country of birth. Notable residents * Thomas Bent (1838–1909) Premier of Victoria 1904 to 1909, born in Penrith * Ken Kearney (1924–2006) ARL Hall of Fame, St George captain-coach and dual international * Richie Benaud (b.1930) cricketer and commentator * Grigor Taylor (b.1943) 1970s TV actor * Jennifer Maiden (b.1949) poet * Ched Towns (1951–2000) Vision-impaired triathlete and motivational speaker who lost his life preparing to be the first blind person to climb Mount Everest * Alan Whiticker (b.1958) Prolific non-fiction author * Benjamin Egge (b. 1973) Author, Inventor of the RS36 Eggtron RobotUsing robots in hazardous environments: Landmine detection, de-mining and other applications Edited by Y Baudoin, Polytechnical Faculty Royal Military Academy, Belgium and M K Habib, American University in Cairo, Egypt awarded Bronze bravery medal by Royal Humane Societyhttp://www.braveryaward.org/index.php and Commissioners Bravery Medal. * Nathan Bracken (b.1977) Australian Cricketer * John Hastings (b. 1985) Australian Cricketer * Simon Keen (b. 1987) Australian U19's Cricketer * Jason Dundas (b.1981) Television Presenter * Mick Fanning (b.1981) surfing world champion 2007 * Melissa Wu (b.1992) Olympian - Diver * James Te-Huna UFC Fighter * Numerous Rugby League players: Greg Alexander, Ben Alexander (1970–1992), Mark Carroll, John Cartwright, Andrew Ryan, Luke Lewis, Phil Gould, Brad Fittler, Des Hasler, Tim Sheens, Luke Rooney, Ryan Girdler, Craig Gower, Mark Geyer and Michael Jennings. * Tony Jones, Australian sports journalist based in Melbourne. * Firass Dirani, Australian TV actor * Michael Vincent McHugh, Australian/Scottish actor and model * James Courtney, V8 Racecar Driver * The Holy Soul, rock and roll band References External links * Experience Penrith Valley – Tourism site * Future plan for Penrith CBD * Penrith Discussion Forum * Penrith City Council website * Penrith Local Suburb Profiles * Penrith Panthers Rugby League Club * Penrith on Visit NSW * Penrith News & Events * Western Weekender Newspaper Category:Suburbs of Sydney